Gotham Fanfiction Academy
by Princess613
Summary: This is an Official Fan-fiction University, permission was granted by Miss C. Sandman. It's time for bad fan-fiction writers to head back to school, maybe if the cannon characters are teaching them, they can actually stop torturing their readers.
1. Deadline Delays

Disclaimer: Characters = DC, Idea = Miss Sandman, Law suite ≠ me, Get it?

Princess613, Lila and co., and any names you give me are not DC's.

AN: Boy is this low, I didn't even come up with my own concept. *Sigh* Thanks to Miss C. Sandman for allowing me to use her Official Fan-fiction University idea. Adaptations to the Bat-Universe done by me.

* * *

Gotham Fan-fiction Academy

Chapter 1: Deadline Delays

It wasn't funny. Princess613 paced the length of her "office", a small, entirely functional, enclave that branched off of the Bat-cave, with just a desk, a chair, a laptop, and a bookshelf, and sighed, wondering (yet again) why she had agreed to set up a Batman OFU of all things. Yes, she was a minor batmaniac and therefor qualified, but still... all the adjustments that had to be made for a constantly volatile, re-adapting, ever changing cannon... it was a **lot** harder than she had been led to believe. The classrooms were all set up but the applications had yet to go out, and she had a midnight deadline!

Sending out applications required some rather advanced hacking skills, skills Princess613 had never mastered. It shouldn't have mattered, the Bat-clan contained several skilled hackers who could have done it for her. The only problem with that was that NONE of said hackers were available.

Aargh! She had prepared a list of authors who needed help, she had even put the necessary "magic" into place, all that anyone would have to do is upload the program and see to it that the applications were no, Bruce refused to allow any of his team to upload any thing remotely connected to magic, not wanting to contaminate his precious Crays. So here she paced, two hours to deadline and no closer to getting the applications out than three hours ago.

* * *

Lila bent over her keyboard typing furiously. She was nearly done with her latest fic and she was desperate to post it before bed. Her friend, Lacey, had finished a twelve chapter epic during school that day, spurring Lila to write and catch up to her friend's story count. Lila smiled as she typed those magical words "_The End_" She checked the clock on her screen, "Midnight. Perfect!" Lila quickly saved and uploaded her work. She could edit it tomorrow – um, today – though she doubted she would find mistakes, she never did.

Lila fell onto her bed, exhausted, and was fast asleep when her screen went dark ,just for a second, almost as though it was winking at her slumbering form.

The next morning Lila woke up and spent five minuets hoping to fall back asleep before remembering that it was a school day. Looking at her official "Titans Go" alarm clock, Lila was shocked to discover that she was actually semi-on time, being merely ten minuets late. She therefore decided that she was going to take her time this morning instead of rushing around. Starting with actually brushing her red hair. Lila wasn't quite sure how she had wound up with red hair when the bottle of dye had clearly stated black, but she had decided that it was more "artsy" and creative this way.

Lila practically bounded into school, surprised at how much a good breakfast really did do to your energy levels. Yes, she was a good fifteen minuets late to her first class and, yes, she would definitely be sitting detention for this, but from the looks of things she wasn't the only one. Madeline, her classmate from the Authors' Unit, the school writing club, also called AU, was also rushing into the building.

The girls met up at the receptionist's desk, which meant that they would have to catch up later. One brief interrogation session later Lila was on her way to homeroom. Lila spent most of math trying to think up a new story concept. Lila was well behind on the story sweepstakes, she only had forty to Lacey's sixty-two and Carmen's eighty-seven. She had read a story recently where an old fairy tale had been switched up, maybe she could put her characters into a fairy tale. With her handsome brown eyed Robin as the prince of course. "Hmm... that would make Batman the king, except Batman made a better monster than king..." Lila was so deep in thought that it took her five seconds to realize that the bell had rung to end the period.

* * *

Lila was looking forward to English. Her teacher was handing back their short stories today an Lila was sure she had received high marks. Lila wasn't sure her teacher liked her very much, but she was convinced that once she proved what an excellent writer she was her teacher would adore her. Unfortunately for Lila, she would need to wait 'till the period was over before she could find out what mark she had gotten, her teacher insisted on returning tests as the students left the room.

Today appeared to be one of the rare occasions when her teacher was late, so Lila decided to start her new fic. She "woke up" her laptop and blinked, hard. There, on her screen, was some sort of pop-up quiz. Lila tried to exit the screen, but her laptop refused to cooperate. Sighing to herself, Lila decided that she may as well read the spam, since it refused to leave her alone. The white screen proclaimed itself as some sort of _application!?!_

"What in the name...," Lila thought, "Does that mean that filling it in gives me access to some sort of school? What did it say it was for again?" Lila scrolled back up. "Gotham Fan-fiction Academy? So cool."Lila instantly began to type. Name... should she use her real name or her username? And would anyone know? Lila decided to risk it. The rest of the questions were easy, except, who was _Damian_? And writing a non-romantic story was harder than Lila had thought it would be. Still, Lila was sure she had done well, and hit the send button with just a tremor of apprehension, overwhelmed by a feeling of excitement.

* * *

Princess613 smiled as her monitor tallied yet another submitted application. Yes, she had almost missed the deadline, but she had made good use of the international dateline, giving her time to follow an extremely detailed e-mail, containing step-by-step instructions from the best hacker in her OFU administrative course. Now all Princess had to do was let the program sort the students and create classes and schedules while she waited for her first students to appear. "Now would probably be a good time for me to speak to Alfred." Princess613 had been waiting for an opportunity to get to know the manor's enigmatic major-domo ever since she had first arrived. One thing she knew for certain, if she wanted her school to run efficiently and well, she needed Alfred on her side. Luckily he seemed to understand her reasons for disrupting the caves beneath the manor, Princess613 could only hope he approved of her school as well.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: If you want the GFA application PM me. If you do well I might enroll you, and if you don't... it's back to school for you.


	2. This is not a Dream

A/N: Thanks to everyone who applied. Look out for yourselves, you will show up eventually. And major thanks to Esther-Channah for the Beta job. It took longer, but I think it's worth it.

Disclaimer: I owned Batman... and then I woke up.

GFA

Chapter 2: This is Not a Dream...

Lila looked around. "Where am I?" she thought. "And am I awake, or am I dreaming?" Lila felt like she was awake, but considering the fact that she was in a different bed than the one she had gone to sleep in, and considering that, despite what her mother said, her room didn't look _that_ much like a cave, she was left to wonder if she was, in fact, in the midst of a rather bizarre dream.

"No, you're not dreaming," came a voice. Lila swiveled her head in its direction. Near the entrance to the cave was a motherly-looking woman, aged somewhere between 30 and 40. "And no, I can't read your mind."

"How did you know...?" Lila was curious. If this woman couldn't read her mind how had she answered Lila's questions, before she'd asked them?

"I was the first to arrive. Welcome to GFA, by the way. And you aren't the first one to wonder."

"GFA?"

"Gotham Fan-Fiction Academy. The name was way too long, so everyone just uses the initials. If you want to get changed before you meet everyone, your clothes should be in the trunk." The mystery woman pointed to a wood-and-iron trunk at the foot of the cot Lila was lying on. "You may want to wait for your roommate to arrive first; that way you can answer her questions when she shows up." And with that Mystery Lady (as Lila decided to call her) left the cave.

Before Lila could do more than look around, she was back. "Before I forget, again, my name is Sunflare.What's yours?"

"Lila."

"Ooh, pretty. Is it short for something?"

"Yes."

"Hate your real name?"

"Are you sure you can't read minds?"

Sunflare left again, laughing and shaking her head.

* * *

Princess613 was in heaven, or as close as one could get to heaven with chocolate."Alfred, either give me the recipe for these cookies, or I move in permanently," she declared. Alfred's cookies were unlike anything she had ever tasted.

"I was under the impression that you would be taking up permanent residence, Miss." Alfred was nothing if not polite. Besides the young woman had guessed his secret ingredient!

"That's one possibility," Princess agreed. "Depending on how successful we are at the academy this year, it may become a regular part of the Batcaves. "How did you manage to find all those linen sets? Not even Wayne Manor is large enough to justify having so many on hand."

"To be honest, Miss, I can't say. I always seem to find what's necessary on hand when it's required." Alfred wasn't quite sure where Princess613 fit into his well-ordered world, so he improvised:treating her both as acting hostess and visiting dignitary.

"It must be a plot hole."

"Excuse me?" Alfred raised one impeccable eyebrow.

"It means something that simply is. You probably have more plot holes attached to you than anybody else in canon." Princess smiled brightly. "Don't worry about it; it's a good thing."

Princess looked at her watch and missed Alfred's second eyebrow raise in as many minutes. "I should probably get back to the Academy to begin orientation; most of the students should be there by now. Thank you again for the snack." And with that she brushed herself off and walked over to the grandfather clock and opened up the portal to heaven—or hell, depending on who you asked.

* * *

Lila was wandering about, trying to learn her way around the caves, when a bat appeared and started flapping in circles around her head. Raising her hands, Lila tried to shoo the pesky little creature away, but the bat simply flew higher until she lowered her arms. Then it dove down like a high diver to begin the cycle again. A quick glance told Lila that she wasn't the only one with a flying pest problem; the other students nearby were dealing with their own bats.

"What's going on?" someone yelled.

"This is _so_ going to mess up my hair." That was a boy somewhere to Lila's right, or was it her left? The caves were very disorienting.

"I think we're s'posed to follow 'em." Everyone turned (or attempted to turn) to look at the speaker, a little girl with curly red hair and huge brown eyes. The girl stared back at her audience and blinked slowly. "Look!" she moved slightly forward.Her bat squeaked and moved ahead of her. The girl followed, the bat moved again, and everyone nearby turned to their own bats and did the same.

Eventually they arrived at _the_ Batcave. All the students were standing in a large clearing in middle of the main enclave, directly in front of the crays. There was a small platform between them and the computers, and on it stood a tall lady with brown hair and a large smile.

"Hello, all. Welcome to the Gotham Fan-Fiction Academy, a member of the Official Fan-Fiction University. My name is Princess613, and I am your acting headmistress. All questions will be answered in due time, for now simply know that _this_ is reality. You will all be living here, following Academy rules for the rest of the school year. All assignments must be handed in on time. No Mary Sues allowed. All submitted fic must be under T-rated unless otherwise specified. No unsupervised use of magic or any other powers. And all course materials,schedules, and a comprehensive list of rules, can be found in the trunks at the foot of your beds. I am relying on each of you to relay this information to any and all late-comers. Thank you." And Princess613 disappeared in a glittery puff, leaving a sea of muttering in her wake.

A/N: I do better with shorter chapters. My next update will hopefully be by July 9th. Anyone who wants to can still apply - just let me know.


End file.
